Love
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: —jangan pernah menolak seluruh afeksi darinya / drabble / Naru x Saku / RnR?


Cinta itu datang dalam tempo kilat.

Ketika kau memandangnya untuk pertama kali—_ketika itu pula kau sadar bahwa kau mulai menyukainya_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Love**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**:NaruSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, garingdll

**Genre**: Romance (?)

**Rated** :T

* * *

.

.

.

Malam temaram. Hanya sedikit bias cahaya memantul pada pagar-pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi rumah megah itu. Meskipun bulan ini masih menginjak awal musim gugur; kiranya hawa dingin masih mengental menabrak sekujur kulit.

Satu gesekan tangan gadis itu rapatkan. Dari arah balkon tempatnya berdiri_—_dengan jelas tergambar suasana di sekitarnya. Bagaimana kilatan maniknya memandang kagum kondisi malam hari ketika bulan dan bintang menaburi langit. Bagaimana garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas tiap kali menginterogasi setiap lekuk visual di hadapannya.

Ia memang seringkali melihatnya dari tepi balkon—namun, tetap saja kata kagum tidak berhenti keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia menggesekan kembali belahan telapak tangannya sembari uap-uap air mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hampir sejam ia hanya mematung di tempatnya. Tidak membuat perubahan dan hanya memandang sekitarnya seperti hal itu sudah biasa menjadi rutinitasnya. Tepat sebelum_—seseorang datang mengacaukannya._

"Selamat malam..._nona manis_,"

Gadis itu memutar iris kristal hijaunya jengah. Setelah sebelumnya melenggang lancang memasuki tepi jendelanya, atau merayap perlahan dari atap kamarnya, dan juga tiba-tiba menyeringai ketika gadis itu sadar pemuda itu terlihat di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia tetap tidak mampu mencerna alasan; _**datang untuk menemuimu**_ yang dilontarkan pemuda itu kepadanya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran pemuda Itu, yang sekarang muncul dengan melakukan aksi lain; memanjat pohon dan muncul tepat di hadapannya tanpa aba-aba. Berniat mengejutkannya, mungkin?

"Kau lagi,"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Merogoh sakunya perlahan dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar;lengkap dengan duri yang masih lekat menempel—kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Segaris lengkungan alis nampak mengernyit heran.

"Inikah caramu menggoda seorang gadis? Dengan memberi mawar yang masih banyak durinya?"

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa; renyah hingga mengusik gendang telinga gadis itu.

"Maaf maaf. Aku baru saja mengambilnya tadi,"

Gadis itu memandang dengan penuh intimidasi pada setangkai mawar merah di hadapannya.

Merah. Semerah darah; sememabukkan anggur; semanis cinta.

"Mencuri?"

Alis itu menukik tajam dan pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"...terima kasih,"

Dan detak jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat ketika pemuda itu hanya meresponnya dengan seutas senyum. Sebuah senyum yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh_._

Sejenak kemudian gadis bersurai gulali lembut itu bangkit dari tempatnya—bersiap untuk melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah tangan kokoh menahan pergelangan tangannya. Menghambatnya untuk bergerak menjauh.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan desiran yang melanda dadanya secara mendadak. Membuang muka ketika jarak semakin mempersempit mereka. Sedikit mendengus sebal ketika permukaan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan entah sudah keberapa kali ia merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

"Hei—kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Alih-alih menjawab; gadis itu hanya tertawa garing sekenanya.

"Huh? Yang mana ya?"

Sebuah hentakan kaki menjadi sebuah pertanda peringatan baginya. Pertanda bahwa gadis itu harus menjaga jarak jauh-jauh mengingat jarak mereka semakin memendek karena pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura lupa Sakura—apa aku harus membuatmu mengingatnya lagi?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai; menatap emerald itu secara dekat sebelum menyentuh bibir menggoda di hadapannya.

Satu kecupan kecil pada bibirnya. Tanpa obsesi untuk meminta lebih. Sebuah kecupan hangat yang bahkan sanggup menyita segala kesadaran gadis itu untuk dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Pernyataan cintaku.. kau masih lupa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat dan sedikit menampakkan ekspresi sebal. Meskipun hanya sekedar tempel—menempel—bibir tanpa maksud yang dalam; debaran di dalam hatinya masih belum hilang juga.

Dan ia bersumpah akan menendang pemuda itu keluar dari balkon kamarnya sekarang juga.

"Uuh—bodoh,"

Gadis itu melenggang pergi dengan wajah memanas.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura_~"

Kemudian mendelik kesal ke arah pemuda itu tepat ketika pemuda itu benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia menutup rapat-rapat jendela kamarnya. Berharap pemuda itu tidak akan berani mengusiknya lagi.

Walau benci mengakuinya, Haruno Sakura telah sepenuhnya dilumpuhkan oleh_**nya**_.

.

.

.

.

.

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way."__—anonymous's quotes taken from internet._

**End**

* * *

A/N:

Haii drabble kedua hari ini dan seputar NaruSaku. Oke. Saya baru pertama kali ngetik pair ini jadi mohon maaf atas segala ke-ooc-an nya dan kecacatan lainnya dalam fict ini.

Semoga fict ini dapat menghibur ~ ;)

Minat Review?


End file.
